A Safe stay with family
by LeighannTF14
Summary: Cadence is visiting her uncle Tony. She doesn't know much about him. Only that he is a little reckless and wants her help with some group project. But a simple stay with a family member could be so much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, first of my fanfics in 2013! It's a good, weird fanfic, for starting off the new year. **

* * *

"Fight!" "Excellent! Khameleon wins!"

"Yes!" Cadence jumped up, dropping the controller on the ground. "Ha-ha! Take that!" She was playing Mortal Kombat Armageddon with Jetstorm. She just beat him; for the fifth time.

"Fight!" "Khameleon wins!" Sixth time.

Miko ran up to them and jumped onto the couch between them. Jetstorm tossed her the controller. "You play. I'm sick of losing." Cadence was just about to start a new game when the telephone rang. They had fixed the grey wall-mounted phone, after bulkhead broke it, so Cadence's mom could call her. Cadence jumped over the couch and grabbed the phone. "Hello? Mom," She pushed the phone into her shirt so her mom couldn't hear her, "Guys quiet, it's my mom! Uh, hey mom. What's up? How's France?" Everyone silently watched her. "Yea, it's awesome here. Uh huh, school is great. Yea. What!?" She yelled it so loud and suddenly that Jetfire jumped and nocked an empty metal shelf over a metal ledge onto the concrete. It shattered with a loud crash. Cadence shot him a glare. "Uh, nothing mom, Cadence just dropped something. I gotta go help her clean it up. Yea, I'll check my e-mail. Okay, I love you too. Bye mom."

She hung the phone up and let out a huge sigh. "So, you'll help me clean this up?' Asked Jetfire.

Cadence smiled, "Nope, you're on your own." Cadence walked over and helped Miko pick up the three music stands and a bunch of sheet music that the shelf had knocked over.

Jetfire grinned and began to clean up the twisted shard of metal. "So, what did your mom want?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Something to do with my aunt. My mom said she e-mailed me."

"So, check your e-mail." Cadence set the last stack of sheet music on the stand and grabbed her black laptop. The laptop was given to her by her mom before she left for Paris. Cadence had put a huge red Autobot sticker on it and blood red jewels around the edges. She fell back onto the couch beside Jetstorm who was watching his brother try to use a human broom to clean the metal. It was kinda funny to watch. Miko turned on loud music which made Ratchet and Optimus cringed. Cadence turned on her laptop and went to her e-mail.

She had two new things in her inbox. She clicked on the first.

Slash Monkey concert tickets on sale now!

This is an automatic message, do not reply.

She put that message in the trash. She and Miko had already bought their tickets. The next e-mail was from her mom.

Cadence,

I know you're really enjoying it at where you are staying now, but I need you to do something for me. Actually, it's something for you. You remember your Uncle Tony, right? You know how I don't like you around my brother because he is a little… reckless. Well, he had e-mailed me a couple weeks ago, asking for you to come and stay with him for a little while. He said he was working on some really cool project and could use your help if you are interested. He did promise a safe environment for you. And he said he is working with a group of people, so I think it will be a little safer for you then, before. I will leave it up to you to decide. Please e-mail me if you want to go or not. If you do I will send you a link where you can just print out your plane tickets.

Mom

Cadence glanced up and noticed jetfire, Jetstorm, and Miko all leaning over reading the e-mail. She smiled at her annoying friends, and clicked 'reply'. All three pairs of eyes were on her. As well as a few others in the room. Actually, everyone but Ratchet was watching her.

"Uh, my mom wants me to stay with my uncle for a little while. He's working on something with a group of people. My uncle is, pretty cool. And rich. He used to make weapons, but I don't think he does anymore."

Miko slid from the arm of the oversized couch, beside cadence. "So, you are going?"

Cadence nodded. "Yea, I haven't seen my uncle for years. My mom was pretty mad at him. Last time I stayed with him, he forgot me at a military base. His assistant had to come get me cause he was already in another country."

Rafael and jack had come over and were standing in front of them. Jack tried to keep her talking about her uncle. "So, why is he so cool?"

She smiled. "Well, my mom has worked really hard to keep me from knowing anything about him. When I was little, I thought it was because he was a criminal or something, but later I found out more. Not much more. She really didn't want me knowing about him. Which is why I am surprised she wanted me to stay with him."

An alarm went off, signaling an energon source. Optimus, Smokescreen, and the twins went out. Bumblebee had to take Raff to the school because he forgot his laptop in his locker. Jack sat down beside Cadence, but he got a call from work. Someone called in sick and he had to go in to cover their shift. Arcee took him in.

Miko could see worry in her friends eyes. She jumped over the back of the couch and plugged her guitar in and got sheet music set up. Then she grabbed Cadence's mallets and tossed them up to her. One landed right on top of her laptop, the other hit her head then fell on the floor. She couldn't help but smile. Miko started playing, but it didn't sound right. Not without the drums. She followed Miko's path over the couch and sat at her drum set. Ratchet was mumbling something about useless noise and bulkhead sat down to watch them play. Out of the Autobots, Bulkhead, Jetfire, Jetstorm, and Smokescreen all liked the two girls' loud music; Bumblebee and Arcee didn't mind too much. They played four songs before the phone rang again. Cadence jumped up and grabbed it. "Domino's pizza, may I take your order?"

"Hi Cadence. Can you put Miko on the phone?"

"Oh. Hi. Yea, here she is." Cadence handed the phone to Miko. "Host parents."

Miko groaned and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" Miko sounded overly sweet. That couldn't be good. "Yea, I know… But it was stupid!... I stayed for half of it… fine… okay! I'm going!... yea, yea, bye." She slammed the phone when she hung it up. "I gotta go. I left detention halfway through and the school called home. I'm in a lot of trouble. Bulkhead, can you take me home?"

He sighed and transformed to vehicle mode. Miko unplugged her guitar and tossed it into the case. Within minutes, they were gone. Leaving Cadence alone with Ratchet. He was at his computer, as always. She ran up and climbed over so she was right in front of him, but not in his way.

"So, you didn't finish explaining about your uncle."

Cadence looked at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "I don't know much. He was like a scientist, or something like that. He made the best weapons for the military, before he was captured and injured."

Ratchet had a look of compassion, which Cadence had never seen before. "Injured, how?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. My mom only told me his was injured. Something with his heart. She had let me visit him occasionally before that. But I haven't seen him at all after."

Ratchet acted like he was going to speak again. But Optimus called in via commlink. "Ratchet. Bridge us back. The Energon deposit wasn't really worth it."

Ratchet sighed. "Keep an open mind about your uncle." He bridged them back. Smokescreen was holding a few energon crystals. Cadence grabbed her laptop and sat back down on the couch. She sent an e-mail to her mom telling her that she would stay with her uncle. Within seconds she got a reply from her mom. All it said was thank you. And be careful. There was a link at the bottom where Cadence printed off her plane tickets. She would leave tomorrow morning, which seemed so soon, but, that was when the tickets said.

Cadence hadn't really been fond of flying. Until, of course, she met… Jetfire and Jetstorm.

Cadence opened a new e-mail.

Mom,

The tickets say they are refundable. Could you just get your money back for them? I had another idea. It would save money. One of my friend's dad is a pilot. He has his own private jet and everything. Would it be alright if he just brought me? That way I could hang out with my friend instead of a bunch of strangers. He is a REALLY good pilot. And I really trust him. Please?

CAY.

Cadence still didn't trust huge airline companies. The only one she trusted was Jetfire and Jetstorm. Plus, if there was something weird with her uncle, she could leave.

Her computer said she had one thing in her inbox. Cadence was about to click on it when a green truck drove into the base and screeched to a stop. Miko jumped out. "I really think they are afraid of me."

Cadence shut her laptop. "Of course they are. Sometimes I am afraid of you."

"So, dinner? Sushi and Ice cream?"

Cadence laughed but reluctantly set the computer on the floor and slid it under the couch. She ran back to her room to grab her money. He mom sent 150$ a month. She grabbed a small stack of money with something cardboard on top. Her concert ticket. Cadence ran out of the room with ten dollars in one hand and the ticket in the other.

"Miko, give this to Jack. You two go to the concert." Miko shrugged and stuffed the ticket in her pocket. The left for sushi. Until they got to town, Bulkhead and Jetfire raced. Jetfire won, as usual. They got California rolls and Shrimp rolls. Then got box of mint ice cream. They ate out in the desert under the stars. This way Bulkhead and Jetfire could be in robot mode. The split the ice cream four ways. Technically, Autobots weren't supposed to eat human food, but they did occasionally.

"You know, Jetstorm will mad that we did not bring him any creamy ice." Said Jetfire, missing what ice cream was.

They headed back after an hour. Cadence grabbed her laptop and said goodbye to Miko, who promised to be there before Cadence left in the morning.

One new inbox.

Fine. Just, be very careful, Cadence. Call me if anything goes wrong. I love you.

Good. She didn't have to be at the airport at four a.m. Now she just had to ask her "friends dad."

Hey Jetfire, Jetstorm, could you guys take me to my uncle's house? My mom was okay with it."

They looked over at Optimus who nodded. "Yes! We can be taking you!"

She smiled. "thanks." Then went to her room to do the horrible task of packing.

She would be gone for two weeks. Cadence would have been able to fit everything in one suitcase, if she hadn't brought eight cd's, her laptop and charger, and a bulletproof vest.

She went to bed early. Even if she didn't have to be at the airport at four, she still had to leave early.


	2. Chapter 2

They were up at five a.m. Miko helped load the suitcases. Each of the twins carries one. Cadence said her goodbyes, and reminded them, it was only two weeks. Then she went with Jetstorm, and Miko went with Jetfire.

There was an awkward silence for a while. Then Miko spoke up. "You guys want to do the alphabet game?"

Cadence held back a laugh at the childish car game. After explaining how to play, to the twins, they did that for a while. But they finally gave up.

"Cadence, you are seeming very nervous about this. Is everything okay?" She smiled at the bots concern.

"Yea. He's just… eccentric. That's all."

They began to descend into the large city. Cadence looked around with wide eyes. Miko began to laugh. "So, there are big cities in America. Good to know."

"There!" Said Cadence. "The huge building that says STARK. That's where he lives."

They landed right on the roof. A woman with orange air ran outside, with a man walking behind her. Cadence jumped out and Miko opened the door, but didn't get out. Cadence unloaded her bags then looked cautiously at her uncle. He looked the same as before. Except on his chest, there was a circle of blue light glowing through his shirt.

"It's okay, guys. He can see you. Go ahead."

Miko jumped out and the twins went to robot mood. The woman's eyes were huge. But her uncle didn't look surprised at all. "Cool."

Cadence smiled. She had sort of feared her uncle, but she did really like him too. "Uncle Tony…"

"Just call me Tony."

She smiled. "Tony, this is Miko, Jetfire, and Jetstorm. These two are Autobots."

He nodded. "Nice to meet you. Cadence, you can just take your stuff in here."

She turned and said bye to her three friends and hugged each of them. Which was a little difficult with jetfire and Jetstorm. Then followed Tony into his house. Cadence took one suitcase and the woman took the other.

Her uncle pointed to a room and they brought the suitcases and set them on the bed.

"Sir, Director Furry is on the phone."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Just a minute Jarvis." He left the room while Cadence and the woman unpacked.

Cadence unzipped one of the suitcases. "So, who are you, and who is Jarvis?"

"Well, I am Virginia Potts, but you can call me Pepper. And Jarvis is, like the computer that runs the house."

The room wasn't too big. A bed, a desk and a closet. "There isn't much in here."

Pepper smiled. "Oh, I don't think you will be spending much time in your room.

"So, what will I be doing with him?"

Pepper stuffed the empty suitcases in the closet. "I'm not too sure what he needs you for, what he is working on is something for the Avengers Initiative."

Cadence rolled her eyes and lay bad on the bed. Pepper laid down beside her. "So, what is that? A type of weapon?"

"Sort of. You really have never heard of the Avengers?"

"No."

"Well, you will just have to wait and…"

Tony walked into the room. "So, you guys want to go out and get some dinner? What do you like Cadence?"

The girls both got up and followed him out. Cadence couldn't believe he had a chauffeur.

"Where to, Mr. Stark?"

"Cay, your call. What do you want?"

It only took Cadence a second to decide. "Sushi."

"Disgusting. Um, any place that has sushi, and other, good food."

Tony was working on some device that looked kind of like an iPhone. But it was see-through. He got it to work so the screen glowed blue. "Do you have a cellphone?" She nodded; he put his hand out for her to give it to him.

Cadence still didn't fully trust him, but she handed him her phone anyway. "I have important contacts on there. Careful."

Before she could set the cellphone in his hand, he moved his hand back. "Actually, just set the phone on the seat. I'll grab it in a sec. I don't like being handed things." She shrugged and set it down. Her uncle did a couple more things on the glowing device, and then picked the phone up.

Tony looked at Pepper and smiled. She rolled her eyes and mouthed 'No.' He shrugged and, holding the phone up and rolling down the window, turned to his niece. "This, is old. Outdated." He tossed the phone out the car window. Cadence watched it shatter as it hit the blacktop.

"No!"

"Wait. This, is your phone now." He handed her the blue device. "Here are your regular contacts. JF Comm. BB Comm. SS Comm. What does this even mean?"

She smiled. "I like to abbreviate things. Jetfire commlink Bumblebee commlink and Smokescreen commlink."

"Okay then. Anyway, there are a bunch of cool features. You can figure out what they do. Here, are your emergency contacts. Your mom had told me that you like abbreviating things. So, I did that to your emergency contacts."

She clicked on emergency contacts and read them out loud. "R-CM, S-IM, B-H, T, R-BW, B-HE, and NF."

"Yea, NF is a last resort. Try to avoid calling him. And T will only work occasionally. There's terrible cell service on Asgurd."

"As-guard? What's that? Who are any of these people?"

"You know, you will find out soon enough. It's the people I work with."

They went to a small Japanese restraint. Cadence had sushi, Tony and Pepper both got salads. When they got back to his house, Tony made Cadence go to bed. "But, it's only ten o' clock!"

"You're gonna be very busy tomorrow. Trust me. How late are you aloud to stay up at the, home for girls, you live at?" The way he said it, Cadence was sure he knew where she really stayed. She did want to tell somebody.

"Tony, can you keep a secret? From my mom?"

"I suppose."

"Where I really stay at is a secret military base with the Autobots. The robot vehicles that dropped me off."

He shrugged and walked to the door of her room. "Cool." He shut the light off and left.

Cool? Cool? That was all he said? Just cool? Cadence waited until it was eleven. They should both be asleep by then.

She got up and slowly walked out. His house was huge. And really cool. It was a different building then the one he used to live in. But he had added similar things. Like the cool fountain thing. She found a minibar and a little ways behind it was a sort of round vault. There was a keypad beside it. But no matter what she tried, she couldn't open it.

"What are you doing, Cadence?"

She jumped. "Who the… What? Tony?"

"You do not have access to that. I believe you are to be asleep."

"Jarvis? I uh. I was just looking around. I couldn't sleep. I will go back to bed in a few minutes. Sorry, I won't touch it anymore." She didn't know how much the house computer thing knew. But she thought it would be best to not push anymore buttons.

She found stairs that led down to what looked like a lab. There was a glass wall and glass door with another keypad. No way in. There were some cool cars I there. A bunch of desks and paper work.

She went back upstairs and toward her room. It felt like she was being watched. Jarvis. She was almost in her room when she saw another round metal vault. But this one was bigger. There was four signs above it. Mark 1 through Mark 4. She put her cold hands over her face, trying to relax.

It was hard to sleep. The city had much different sounds then she was used to. Jasper was quiet, then there was the mechanical sound of the Autobots. Not cars honking and people yelling.

At seven a.m. Pepper was in her room waking her up. "Hey, honey, you need to wake up okay? Go get dressed and come out to the kitchen. I'll make you scrambled eggs alright?" This was a much different way to wake up then at home. At the base she was usually waken up by Smokescreen throwing something at her, or the tins playing rock music. And eggs? She normally had dry cereal. She didn't put milk on it. Not anymore. Once she left a milk carton on the floor and Bulkhead stepped on it. Huge wet explosion.

She put on black leggings and an AC/DC t-shirt, then went out to get breakfast. Her uncle was drinking coffee and working on a stack of papers. There was a hot plate of eggs sitting beside him, in front of a different chair. "Mine?"

Pepper nodded. "Do you want a glass of milk?"

Cadence wrinkled her nose. "Ewe. No, I don't drink milk."

Tony smiled. "Good kid." After she ate, her and Tony went out to his car again. Pepper stayed behind.

"So, where do you work?"

He smiled. "Oh, it's little complicated. But you'll love the people I work with. You should know who they are."

"Who are they? Names?"

He cocked his head a little, thinking, "Romanoff, Rogers, Banner, Odinsson, Barton."

"Yea, don't know them."

He smiled obviously knowing something she didn't. They pulled up to a huge rock cliff a ways out of town. The side opened up revealing a huge base inside. "Isn't this cool?"

She yawned fakely. "Seen it. Actually, I live in a place like this. Anything that is _actually _cool?"

He frowned and walked in. They went down a long hallway and up a steep staircase and then down another long hallway. At the top of the stairs it was completely dark. No lights on whatsoever. There was only a blue glow coming from the circle on Tony's chest.

"Seriously, what is that?"

"Arc reactor." Cause that made everything so clear. Tony put his hand on a glowing green square. When he removed his hand the screen said Access Granted. A huge metal door flew open.

There were three people inside. All three wearing black. One man had more of a long black jacket on, and a black eye patch over his left eye. There was a woman in a tight black suit. She had dark reddish hair. Cadence didn't recognize either of them. the woman, maybe. But she did know the third person. Black clothes and a sheath of arrows on his back.

"No way, Hawkeye!" She turned to her Uncle. "You didn't tell me you work with Hawkeye!"

He smiled. "I thought you would like that. There is more."

The woman stepped forward. "Yours?"

Tony shook his head. "No. Sisters. I'm just watching her for a couple weeks."

"Well, I am Agent Romanoff, this is Agent Barton, and Director Furry."

Hawkeye looked from her AC/DC shirt to Tony's Black Sabbath shirt. "Like uncle like niece." He laughed and walked over to a black case and took out his bow to work on fixing the end which was shredded.

Agent Romanoff put her hand to her ear. "Okay. That's fine."

The flew open and a man in strange looking armor walked in. "Th-Thor?" Tony sat back to watch her excitement. Right behind Thor was a man in a tight blue shirt and jeans. "Captain America."

"One more. Five-four-three-two-one."

The door opened for another man. "Sorry I'm a little late."

"Dr. Banner, you never disappoint. Perfect timing. So, Cadence. What do you think. These are the, strange, people I work with. This is, The Avengers."

"No Freaking Way."


End file.
